


Curled Up With You

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [57]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Books, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hope for the future, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plans For The Future, Reading, Reading Aloud, Reading Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I'd love to see that reading together prompt. imagine falling asleep curled up next to Zeta-7. Reading together. Gently running their fingers through the other’s hair as they read to them in a soft voice. Silently listening to the other as their voice slowly falls into a natural rhythm and they are immersed in the story they’re bringing to life.In this fic the doofus rick reads to the reader





	Curled Up With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/gifts).



> The book Zeta-7 is reading from is Beauty by Robin McKinley. (it's one of my favorites)

A leather bound volume was balanced in his hand, while the other absentmindedly caressed your hair. For your part, your head rested above his heart; its steady beat along with the rise and fall of his chest, and the breaks and stumble of words and stutters making you drowsy, and light. 

“The world w-was as still as autumn after winter’s first snowfall, and as cold as three o’clock in the morning beside a-a deathbed. I-I pressed myself back in my chair and closed my eyes, my fingers clenching on the - the carved arms till the smooth scrolled edges pinched my skin.”

Pushing up the sleeve of his sweater, you kissed his wrist, right above his veins. You found yourself immersed into the tale, imagining your were Beauty and Rick as the kindhearted, gentle beast. _“No, Beast,” you'd say, without opening your eyes. “Please—I am—very fond of you. I wish you wouldn’t ask me this, for I cannot, cannot, marry you, and I don’t like telling you no, and no, and no, again and again.”_

Though, you were no great beauty, nor were you as young as the woman in the tale. The beast in your story would be made of roots, and leaves, his gestures rigid, his voice haunting, and echoing in his chest. Frightening and lonely, but generous, offering you the best blooms from his secret garden. For everything in connection with him was alive, and if he were to die, then so would the castle, and all that ran through it. Hallways and rooms would be rearranged at your leisure, and he would find you amidst a pile of pillows and books, ready to impart his wisdom from centuries past; back when the world and its creatures were still in connection with the earth.

The thoughts of a romance with a tree man intrigued you, for one the height differences alone would have been amusing. Yet, the moment when you'd fall in love, and he'd leaned forward, splintering his bark, you'd ask him to be careful as he wrapped his vines around you, and lifted you up, just so you could touch your lips against his carved ones. For yes he would have been hideous, but his soul lovely, and there would have been several dozen reasons why your heart was his. Then again, that would have been your version of the story. 

Rick's voice came back into place where your imagination had ended. “After a-a moment I-I-I left the dining hall and went upstairs. My long stiff embroidered skirts seemed heavier than - than usual, the sleeves and shoulders more b-binding. There was no - no sign of the Beast. My evening was ruined. I liked reading by an open fire, s-s-so my room arranged to be cool enough that a fire on - on the the hearth was pleasant to sit beside. But tonight I-I couldn’t concentrate on Catullus, who seemed dull and petulant; I couldn’t find a comfortable position in my chair; even my fire seemed sullen and b-brooding. The first flaw in my happiness here, always the stronger of the t-two, struck me with particular force. I thought of…. of my family.”

You looked up at him then, the lines about his mouth and forehead deep. The subject of family was ambiguous with him, and what you had gleaned from the span of your relationship was that there was much he had repressed from those days; that even the word had an effect on him, and you had to tread carefully. “That's okay Rick, I can read the rest of you want.”

“Sure, o-o-okay.”

Relinquishing the book, you set it on your lap, not quite ready to begin yet. “But before I do, is there anything you'd like to say?”

Resting his hands upon yours, he replied. “I ugh - n-n-no I don't.”

You couldn't help but feel disappointed. Perhaps, because you thought he'd have more faith you, “Alright, just thought I'd ask,” but gathering your courage, you admitted. “because I worry about you sometimes Rick.”

“What do y-you mean?”

“Rick I….I don't want you to think that you're alone. You get all quiet when that um….that particular word comes up, and I wanted to tell you is that you have me,” And having confessed this, you were further convinced of your attachment to this man, and that you were in it for the long run. You…you believed in him as well. “and I have you. I don't have anyone else either, no siblings, or parents, but there's you. We have each other, you have your plants, and any other friends we make along the way. Right?”

Pulling you closer, and holding you so desperately tight that it almost hurt, Zeta-7 said above a whisper. “Mhm, that's - that's right. And s-someday……”

“Someday,” you concluded, assured that he too wanted what you wanted, letting go of a single tear you hadn't realized you were holding. “our hard work and patience will pay off, and we'll have our own version of happily ever after.”


End file.
